


Art for The Omega Sutra commissioned from anotherwellkeptsecret

by Ghislainem70



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha!Lestrade, Alpha!Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angels, Demons, M/M, Omega!Sherlock, Omegaverse, Sex Magic, Vampires, Werewolves, Wingfic, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gorgeous art for The Omega Sutra, Chapter 42: The Pseudothyrum, commission from the brilliant and lovely anotherwellkeptsecret.  Isn't it perfecty gorgeous?  I'm still staring at it constantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Omega Sutra commissioned from anotherwellkeptsecret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Omega Sutra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476125) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



 

Excerpt from the Omega Sutra Ch 48, The Pseudothyrum:

The radiant being coalesced before their eyes into the outlines of Doctor John Hamish Watson, last seen in the company of a hellhound at Whiteshadow Research Station Number Three in Battersea.   As John and Sherlock’s hands touched for the first time since that day, John’s shifting radiance settled into a steady glow.

And then John’s wings unfurled.

Lestrade and Mycroft stared.  

John Watson was an angel.

John bent over Sherlock with a sharp cry and caught Sherlock up in his arms.  "John," Sherlock said with a trembling voice.

"I told you I'd find my way back somehow," John said.  He spread his dazzling wings and folded them very gently around Sherlock, obscuring them both from view.

Sherlock’s aura glowed brighter under his hands and Sherlock’s eyes locked onto his, so wide and astonished. It was as if he had never truly seen Sherlock, how strong he was, nor paradoxically how fragile, until this moment. Unbearably beautiful, incomparably brilliant, so reckless of life. John’s heart -- did angels actually hearts? he wondered -- swelled as though it was breaking apart.

John perceived that some of his strongest Alpha urges had been unavoidable, but still wrong. Hearing Lestrade mention handcuffs, he remembered cuffing Sherlock to his bed. If he could go back in time maybe he would still have done it, but he would take back the ugly dominance that had driven him. He should never try to constrain Sherlock’s spirit, only to protect it. Sherlock loved him, but if he tried to make Sherlock fundamentally change who he was for him or even for their child, his fire would dwindle and go out. He desperately wanted a chance to prove to Sherlock that he understood this now.


End file.
